Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy is the main protagonist of the One Piece Anime. He is the son of Monkey D. Dragon, grandson of Marine hero Monkey D. Garp, the brother of "Fire Fist" Portgac D. Ace and Sabo. Luffy is a pirate who dreams of finding the One Piece left by Gol D. Roger and become King of the Pirates. As a child, he ate the Gum-Gum Devil fruit, which gives his body the properties of rubber. He's also the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Personality Luffy has a huge lack of intelligence, despite being the captain of the crew. He is shown to be easily amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and is often confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to the other he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his crew, sometimes, even inanimate objects. Luffy has the personality of a child. He can either be greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. His childish mentality helps him figure out the simplest ways to solve problems. Appearance Luffy has fair skin, black eyes, and short, messy black hair. He has a scar under his left eye, which he earned by stabbing himself under the eye with a knife. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Battle of Marineford, leaving an X-shaped scar on his chest. He wears several outfits throughout the anime. Original Luffy's primary outfit consists of his trademark straw hat (which he recieved from Red-Haired Shanks), a red sleeveless vest with 3 buttons, short, blue trousers with white cuffs, and light brown sandals with black straps. He retains this outfit in Animas Extravaganza and Road to the Omniverse. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, he wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He maintains his short blue trousers, sandals, and of course, his trademark straw hat. He is seen wearing this outfit during the Heroes United Arc. During the Heroes United Arc, Luffy continues to wear his primary Post-Timeskip outfit for most of the series. However, starting with the end of Cipher's Law, Luffy begins wearing a short-sleeved shirt underneath his red cardigan: * On Easter, Luffy wore a light pink short-sleeved dress shirt. * During the Post-Cipher's Law Arc, Luffy wore a teal t-shirt with the face of Perry the Platypus on it. * During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc, Luffy wore a red and white Pokeball-printed t-shirt. * During the Race Against Time Arc, Luffy wore a black t-shirt with a green alien symbol on it. * During the Revolution Prep Arc, Luffy wore a white t-shirt with the Gear of War 4 logo on it. * During the Revolution Countdown Arc, Luffy wore a pale-green t-shirt with a dark green symbol of a clock on it. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Luffy is seen wearing a sleeveless variation of his red cardigan over a turquoise t-shirt with a yellow collar and sleeves, as well as a picture of the Jolly Roger in the center. He also retains his blue shorts, sandals, yellow sash, and straw hat from his previous outfit. Senor Year In Seasons 1-2 of the Senior Year series, Luffy wore his outfit from Wano Country: a red yukata with patchwork mon of a blue rounded sun on a cyan background and a yellow obi. But in the third and fourth Seasons, Luffy wears a short-sleeved, red kimono cardigan with yellow trim, a cyan undershirt with his blue rounded sun logo on it, and his usual shorts, sandals, sash, and straw hat. Other Outfits * On Drum Island, He wore a dark red parka and later a white, yellow, and orange checkered one. * In Alabasta, he wore a dark red robe and later a white one paired with a red sash. * In Enies Lobby, he wore black cago shorts, and in Post-Enies Lobby, he wore a white tank top with navy blue shorts. * In Thriller Bark, Luffy wore an orange vest with dark red shorts. * In Sabaody Archiperlago, he wore a blue vest with dark blue shorts. * In Amazon Lily and Impel Down, Luffy wore a light blue vest and red shorts. In the Battle of Marineford, he switches to a yellow vest, * In Spa Island, Animas Extravaganza, and Power of Peruto, Luffy wears red cargo shorts with light blue goggles and 2 floaties: one with blue and white stripes, and an orange one with a yellow star on it as his swimwear. * In the "We Can" Opening and Heroes United, Luffy's swimwear consists of a black pair of trunks with red, yellow, and green stripes, along with red goggles. * During the Best Buddies Prom and Track Banquet, Luffy wore a red suit jacket over a white dress shirt and a black tie, his standard shorts in red, and his usual sandals and straw hat. * In Dog-Daze, his swimwear consists of turquoise trunks with a yellow zig-zag pattern on each side. Biography Animas Extravaganza Luffy and his crew were sailing through the ocean, when they were suddenly attacked by the marines. They captured Robin, Franky, and Brook, leaving Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji remaining. A big wave came and hit the group of six. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper find themselves in a snow-covered town known as South Park. After saving Kenny's life with Chopper's medical skills, Cartman decides to let the trio stay at his house temporarily. During their stay in South Park, the group of 3, along with Cartman and his friends, just simply relaxed in Cartman's room, watching YouTube or playing games, similar to what Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby do at home. Eventually, they meet Willy, who takes the group of 3 head to Milford, where they reunite with Nami, Zoro, and Sanji. They have been spending the holidays with the Connellys before parting ways. School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse Luffy and Naruto rescue Ash from a mob of zombies. They then take him to Ben 10,000's time machine. They rescue Alex as well, along with Mordecai, Rigby, Dora, and Diego. They are then taken to the park that Mordecai and Rigby used to work at, and the duo is reunited with their old co-workers. They spend the week hanging out at the park while rescuing some friends along the way. Eventually, they all take down Eon, and part ways. Heroes United Luffy is taking a nap, only to be woken up by Nami, who tells him that they are approaching a pair of rivaling Islands named Dattco and Wyndham, who make those who pass them choose an Island to stay on temporarily, or be killed on sight. Nami then tells him to see what the crew thinks. Unfortunately, the crew is debating on which Island to stay on, mainly because some islands have activities related to their specialties. Zoro, Usopp, and Brook want to go to Dattco, while Sanji, Chopper, and Franky want to go to Wyndham. Robin is neutral, but doesn't like how the crew is fighting over the matter. They then decide to split up. Just as the crew is appraoching the islands, Luffy has to choose to go to either Dattco or Wyndham. Either way, half of the crew is upset with his decision, while the other half praises him. Just as most of the crew head to their respective islands, Luffy, Nami, and Robin are attacked by Alien Zombies. Nami and Robin escape while Luffy stays on board and fights them off. The islanders shoot the ship down, leaving Luffy to drown. He is then rescued by Frederick Jones, who takes Luffy under his care and trains him to fight the alien zombies. After about a week or two of training, Luffy, along with Ash, Ben, and Naruto head down to the park and take down the Country Club. They then go on adventures together and go on missions to their home-worlds in order to rescue their friends and find the ingredients for Galactium. After succeeding in these tasks, Luffy joins the gang in a final battle with the Akatsuki, and unlike Ben, he stays in Fredford with Tom and co and they spend the summer together. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Luffy, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Luffy would occasionally chat with Tom and co. on Skype. He was seen doing this in the following episodes: * Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag * Farewell to Milford * Spooky Buddies He also made a flashback appearance in "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". Luffy made his first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where He attends Tom and the gang's Basketball Jamboree as a surprise for Alex planned by Mordecai & Rigby. Afterwards, they go out to eat and look at a few stores, only to realize that Chopper had gone missing. They later learn that Team Rocket had once again teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped him. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", Pikachu gets kidnapped as well, and Luffy, along with the rest of the group, attempt to rescue them, but fail miserably. Though later on, Daisy returns the hostages to them, and then they send Team Rocket blasting off before parting ways. He later returns in the Season 51 episode "Critters", where he visits the Connellys for the weekend, and later helps Randy and the South Park boys rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Ukrainian_Animanga_Portal_Template_Monkey_D._Luffy.png Monkey_D_Luffy.png Omniverse Luffy.png Luffy_Easter.png Luffy_PCL.png Luffy_LGB.png Luffy_LGB.png Luffy_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox.png Luffy_RAT.png Luffy_RP.png Luffy_RC.png Luffy_DD.png Luffy_SY.png